


Rusia dan Perancis

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [29]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Malam itu berakhir dengan Francis yang terlarut dalam keasikan tersendiri mengelilingi Moskwa bersamaan dengan Ivan sebagai pemandu.





	Rusia dan Perancis

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [29/06] - 10.35 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Ivan Braginsky as Russia  
> Francis Bonnefoy as France

Paris. Lyon. Saint-Malo. Sederet kota indah yang tak mungkin Francis absen tandangi di seluruh penjuru negaranya. Sebagai sebuah negara besar nan idependen; setidaknya Moskwa yang sekarang tengah dijejaki tidak kalah gemilangnya dengan Paris.

Akhir Desember. Dinginnya Russia seolah membuat semua tulang dan persendiannya mati membeku. Sejenak Francis menggosokkan kedua tangan dan mengeratkan syal senada putih-krem-apalah itu. Milik Ivan. Tertinggal semenjak kunjungan terakhirnya di Paris beberapa minggu lalu; saa Ivan mengatakan sederet rencana hari natalnya kepada Francis— apalagi soal mengundang pria itu ke rumahnya di Moskwa untuk beberapa hari— selama berada di sana. Dan sekarang beginilah Francis. Bertandang seorang diri ke Moskwa tepat sehari sebelum perayaan natal.

“ _Privyet_ ...?”

Satu kali Francis berdehem mengetes suaranya. Rasanya aneh ketika harus menggunakan intonasi Russia yang sangat berbeda dengan intonasinya yang biasa. Bahasa Russia itu khas. Penekanan kata saat berbicara tidak kalah seksi dengan aksen Perancis— ya, bagi sebagian orang. Entah sebagian yang lain. Maka tanpa perlu mengucapkan salam dua kali pintu rumah Rusia terbuka dan seorang laki-laki besar melompat memeluknya. Francis kewalahan dan hanya bisa tertawa sembari menepuk bahu pria di hadapannya. Ivan Braginsky. Atau kau bisa menyebutnya ... kekasihnya?

“Aku sudah lama menunggu kedatanganmu, _da_. Kupikir kau tidak jadi ke Moskwa.” Ivan merengek seperti anak kecil kehilangan induk. Francis tertawa sembari melepaskan syalnya dan mengitarinya ke leher Ivan yang tumben-tumbennya berkeliaran tanpa syal. Tidak dingin, kah? Atau karena ini di rumahnya Ivan memilih untuk tidak menggunakan syal seperti yang biasanya? Francis tidak tahu. Kemungkinan lain karena syal yang biasa dipakainya tertinggal sampai di Paris.

Francis masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengabaikan Ivan yang sepertinya kegirangan menemukan syal kesayangannya, yang kemudian mengukutinya dari belakang. Francis bertindak seolah ini adalah rumahnya sendiri. Langkah pria Perancis itu beralih ke dapur dan mendapati botol kosong vodka yang sudah tercecer di mana-mana. Dasar maniak. Paling tidak Ivan harus bisa memberesi semua ini sendirian selama dia ataupun Natalya tidak ada. _Menyebalkan_.

“Kau punya sesuatu untuk perayaan natal besok?”

“Tidak ada selain pohon natal yang berada di sana.” Francis menoleh sesuai arah intruksi dan mendapati pohon natal yang dibicarakan masih belum terhias apa-apa. Francis menyerucutkan bibir. “Maaf. Tapi kami memang merayakan natal pada 7 Januari, bukan besok.”

“Apa kau tidak berniat untuk merayakan natal besok?”

Biner violet Ivan bergulir searah Francis yang kemudian membelakanginya; menghelakan napas. Ivan tidak mengerti apa-apa tapi perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. Usai Francis yang sepertinya setengah hati mengatakan tidak papa, Ivan berjalan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Mencium rambutnya lembut, menenangkannya.

“Niat, tentu saja. Bukankah kita sudah merencanakannya dari beberapa hari lalu?”

“Jadi tidak papa jika aku memintamu menemaniku berkeliling Moskwa untuk membeli beberapa bahan masakan untuk besok?”

“ _Da_. Apapun untukmu.”

Malam itu berakhir dengan Francis yang terlarut dalam keasikan tersendiri mengelilingi Moskwa bersamaan dengan Ivan sebagai pemandu.


End file.
